


Sweet

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Love, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Science Nerds, Short & Sweet, Sugar Daddy, Sweet, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Anon requested: SugarDaddy Foxma? (Where Lucius is the sugardaddy)And how can I refuse that? (I can't)





	Sweet

 

Lucius smiled. He wouldn't call himself a morning person necessarily, or a night owl. He usually enjoyed mornings and nights, each had their own sort of comforting softness despite the difference in the temperature. Nights were a cool sort of soft, mornings were a warmer soft. But each was so much softer was so much softer since Ed permanently moved in. Ed, his darling, love of his life, his genius, his sweetheart, his baby. His sugar baby.

Ed was something special, one of the brightest minds Gotham had to offer. Working in a low paying civilian position at the GCPD, using his expertise to solve crimes and bring justice to murder victims and their families. He didn't get much recognition for his hard work, and they really had been working him to the bone, before Lucius and he were a thing, Ed put in 70 hour work weeks on average. He came in 2-3 hours early and stayed 3-4 hours late. He got called in in the middle of the night and worked straight through until 10 pm the next day. 

Lucius found Ed from a friend, Ed wasn't getting paid for his overtime and barely had enough money to make rent in his tiny apartment by the GCPD, much less enough money to eat properly. Though, Ed hadn't brought up or advertised any monetary issues he was having, just that he needed some release. That he was interested in a relationship that could help him with his stress and releasing it, he needed someone to help him forget and relax. 

Lucius had got in contact with the 27-year-old, he wanted first to make sure that Ed was okay with a relationship with a man 15 years his senior. It was a pleasant surprise to find that Ed had not only been okay, but enthusiastic (he'd even claimed to have read many of Lucius' papers on the chemically modified plantlife research he'd been doing for Wayne Enterprises, along with his paper on learning code and circuitry, it seemed there wasn't a scientific field Edward wasn't fascinated with). (He should have realized then and there that Edward was the man for him). 

And everything after that fell into place and lead them here. Now Ed lived more in Lucius' penthouse than his own apartment and he let Lucius pamper him and pay for his groceries and other expenses. Though Ed would never let him pay for something or pamper him without an enthusiastic thank you, given through his actions. 

All of it leading to here and now; a soft, sleepy morning wrapped up in an embrace with his darling. Learning Edward was a cuddling fanatic only proved that he was the man for Lucius. His face was squished against Lucius' chest, using his pectoral as a pillow, an arm thrown over his stomach and a leg that both came over his legs and hooked around the back of one of them. It didn't even bother him that much that Ed was drooling a little. He just dabbled a tissue across his baby's lips every once in a while. 

It was peaceful. 

Ed started to stir, first trying to bury his head in his "pillow" but it was much too sturdy for that. 

"Good morning, darling,"

"'Morning Daddy," Ed hummed, a dopey, sleepy grin on his face. The arm that was thrown over Lucius moved and Ed was caressing his other pectoral with barely there drags of his fingertips. 

"We've got a whole day to ourselves, how do you want to spend it, baby?"

"Can you wreck me, sweet and gently?"

"You know that's Daddy's favourite way," Lucius replied smoothly, planting a kiss on his sugar baby's lips. He shifted, "Baby boy, can you get on your knees for Daddy?" 

Edward obeyed, first stealing a chaste sugar-sweet kiss (though he would insist it had the horrid aftertaste of morning breath). His underwear was criminally small, the thin, soft fabric taught to his round bottom. Maybe Ed liked the tight brands, he was a bit of a tease, not that his darling wasn't willing to deliver on flirtations and naughty hints, no. Eddie liked to remind Lucius of those wonderful moments of fulfilled promise to get him riled up for their next time.

As magnificent a view his tiny underwear made, his bare ass was much prettier. Lucius pulled the garment off, hooking his fingers under the waistband and allowing them to press against the skin of Ed's ass and thighs as he tugged them down. Ed helped, lifting his knees just enough for Lucius to slip the undergarment off completely. Lucius left a soft kiss on the small of his back, then down, on each cheek of his round bottom. 

"You're so pretty and sweet," 

"I think you're the one that's sweet right now, Daddy," Ed huffed through pleasent laughter. 

"I can't help it, I just love my baby boy!" Lucius laughed, his chest warm with a crackle of undying fondness, as he wrapped his arms around his boy, leaning their bodies flush. 

"I love you too, Daddy!" Ed chuckled back, Lucius could hear the smile in his voice, bright and radiant. Ed was on one hand, the other holding Lucius' arms in place around him. Lucius kissed his shoulder. 

Sex was warm, smooth, and slow. Full of kisses, love-sick sighs of contentedness, and 'I love you's. It was so much more than carnal pleasure, it was a connection, a special intimacy to explore lovingly together. It was a way to be close to his love. To really show how wonderful it was to be together. 

And it was oh so sweet. 

Lucius wouldn't trade time with his Ed for anything else in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am sappy. And Sappy Lucius is a wonderful gift.


End file.
